(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a mobile terminal, an access point related content providing server, an access point related content acquiring method, and a mobile terminal program for providing location information based content.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with spread of high-performance mobile terminals called smartphones or tablets, it is explosively increased to use contents as users move. Further, contents that users expect to browse in many places are increasing.
On the other hand, many of users are currently browsing web contents using search engines, and so-called pull-type content provision in which the users see what they want to see becomes the mainstream. However, in this case, a problem that precious contents do not provided to the users occurs.
To solve this problem, a recommendation system has been developed. The recommendation system performs a recommendation using the user's attributes without performing pre-registration for the user by using acquired face image of the user.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-073420 discloses that a mobile terminal acquires a user's face image and extracts a feature quantity from the acquired user's face image. Then, the mobile terminal transmits the extracted feature quantity to a recommendation server. The recommendation server receives the feature quantity from the mobile terminal, stores at least a plurality of feature quantities, performs matching processing of the received feature quantity with the stored feature quantities, recommends an application or the like on the basis of the matching result, and transmits the recommendation result to the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal receives the recommendation result from the recommendation server, and displays the received recommendation result.
However, since the recommendation is performed based on individual information such as the face in the above reference, it is impossible to perform the recommendation based on environment information such as location or time zone.